Insanity
by DixieMame
Summary: 12 of the 100 Challenge. The Dark Ace has lost his mind. Or perhaps he's the only sane one to feel this way.


_12 of the 100 Challenge. It's so far the only logical explanation I can make for why a man that age is so loyal to a girl that young. Well, that and it's delicious._

* * *

I have little respect for my fellow warriors. Yet, odd as it may sound, the bumbling fool Snipe actually said something rather wise, not too long ago.

We had taken over a small Terra, secluded for the fact it held Atmos's only insane asylum. As we shipped prisoners away, the lummox was startled to see normal personalities flickering the radicals.

"How do you know someone's insane?" he asked his sister, adding on before she could reply."And how do we know if we're sane? You could be crazy and not even know it."

While Ravess smacked him upside the head, he actually gave me something to think over. It was a matter of judgment. One person's sanity could be another one's madness.

The reason this struck me so was due to the fact that, as of late, I believed myself to have lost my own mind.

That revelation had come much earlier.

My loyalty to Master Cyclonis was eternal. I was satisfied with just that, with just loyalty. I didn't see any reason why my mind had decided to add onto it.

But the madness didn't start when I saw her as a woman instead of a master.

Though that could be debatable. Which is the entire point of this entry, is it not?

Moving on.

She is so young, and yet she behaves as if she has lived longer lives than all of us together. She only smiles when a triumphant move has been made in the favor of Cyclonia.

It made me wonder if she ever smiled for things aside from her rule. If I could be the reason for it, all the better.

I know for a fact she prefer me over the others.

However, the opportunity to prove this never showed itself. Or perhaps I didn't look hard enough.

I wanted her as a lover. I didn't need her as one.

The mind would scream otherwise.

Yet I still wouldn't call this insanity, not just yet.

Not even when her serene figure haunted every sleepless night.

No, I would say the delirium began when she opted for the undercover mission.

One I was against from the very beginning, I must add.

Not that she heeded my warnings. I was even given a harsh, venomous glare for them.

And yet I say the fact that it sent a shiver down my spine was not a sign of my erratic state of mind that was soon to come.

Truly it was _after_ the mission that I would loose it.

She had stormed back to the castle, a face filled with rage. I should not have inquired.

It's natural to worry over the ones we care for, I suppose.

She told me it had been a failure, essentially. The Storm Hawks female would not be joining us.

As I figured. I could have told her that.

She went on, however. A childish rant, if you will.

_I don't need her. She can rot with the other Hawks. She will regret for not choosing the right side._

It was right when I saw her eyes that I will say I went insane.

For in those eyes was not only anger, but disappointment, sadness, and frustration, all mixed together in a cloud of confusion.

By Atmos. I was in love with a woman who was in love with someone else who wouldn't return her love.

I managed to excuse myself quickly, before I could start to scream.

The girl, Piper, and I were, are, such incredible opposites, that clearly, my master's aching attraction to her meant I didn't stand a chance.

I would always be a servant, and nothing more.

That fact continues to rattle in my brain. The longer it does, the less and less patience I have for the world around me.

Fortunately for my team, I do have an outlet.

I unleash my unbalanced mental anguish into every single fight with that Sky Knight boy.

Though it may be the cause of my losses, there's few other options right now.

But who knows. One day, I might reach my limit, and he may not be around.

One day, it will really, truly, sink in how the one thing I want can never be mine.

That those smiles she gives to me are merely for a job well done.

That her body desires the touch of someone who would only reject it.

When that day comes...

No mercy.

**End.**


End file.
